Talk:Take Me Out to the Holosuite (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ :"Many Fans have fround uopn the timing and tempo of this episode, in comparison with other episoders of Season 7. Some consider it the worst of the series." Apparently, this person didn't like the episode. Other than that, I'm not sure what this person was trying to say. --From Andoria with Love 18:47, 21 February 2006 (UTC) -Interesting, I see no problem with this episode. Terran OfficerTerran Officer Saturday June 10, 8:27PM(EST) Spike TV Any idea why Spike TV always skips this episode -I'd like to know, it's a very good episode I've seen it several times. I think it's one of the many that sadly got skiped. Terran OfficerTerran Officer Saturday June 10, 8:26PM(EST) - Spike is airing this episode as I am writing this message. 70.106.113.107 18:22, 1 August 2006 (UTC) : Yes, that is all very well and dandy. Please keep all future talk page comments related to the content of the article in question, as they are not here for idle chit-chat. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 18:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Holosuite Spatial Inconsistency? Is the suite anywhere near big enough to allow two teams of players to run in all directions? That seemed like a pretty big breach of believability there, going from pseudo-science to something more akin to a feat of magic. --Unsigned :Well, the holodecks and suites arent limited to the apparent space of the deck. For example, many of the Dixon Hill holoprograms took place on a large scale, which holds the streets, the office building, the warehouse-thing. It also held the entire Enterprise in the episode where Moriarity traps Picard, Data, and Barclay in the holodeck. Just as so, in DS9, the Vic Fontaine programs included different parts of the hotel, apparentely an entire Los Vegas (As Nog and Vic talked about building a new casino in the city. NeoExelor 00:35, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :It should also be kept in mind is the point of holodecks (and holosuites) is the illusion. A properly designed flat surface can appear three-dimensional, and look like it spans forever (ala warehouses, streets, etc.) I prefer to think the writers have followed the never-mentioned, but presumed idea from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual that holodecks create the equivalent of treadmills beneath a person. So in reality, no more then the area of the room is actually 'created', its just an elaborate picture. :Also, in regards to this particular episode: Since the Niners were celebrating in Quarks bar a couple minutes before the Logicans, (at least before Captain Solok walked in) it's possible they were in two different holosuits, with the programs interfaced with each other. This ideas been used before, as Paris wanted to have the Fair Haven program expanded into holodeck 2 to create the "seacoast" as well as the city. - AJ Halliwell 00:56, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::Not to mention how the Hirogen were busting down deck bulkheads to make into one big holoship in , which implies that physical space is still a requirement for a lot of people to be in one holodeck; even people on treadmills take up some room. - Intricated talk page 01:32, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Missing Worf At the end of the episode, when they are in Quark's, Worf isn't there. He seems to be hiding behind people. It's Worf's forhead, but it looks more like Ch'Pock. Mainphramephreak 13:30, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :If he seems to be hiding behind people, or his forehead is visible, then he is present, is he not? Also, these talk pages are really not for idle chit chat. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry if my meaning wasn't clear. It seems that Michael Dorn wasn't in that scene. It looks like it was some other actor filling for Worf. I just thought it bears looking at and maybe a mention in the "Background" section. Thanks!!! Mainphramephreak 06:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::I just checked the episode, you are right, though Worf is present in that scene, he is "played" by somebody else, that is not Michael Dorn in that final scene. He is only seen from afar or nearly completely hidden behind Julian Bashir barely moving and not saying a word. Maybe Michael Dorn wasn't available for that brief scene. In this case, I think this would be interesting for the background notes of that episode. I'll upload a small photo of "Worf" in that scene. We can include in the background notes or, if we don't need it, I can delete it again. --Jörg 07:02, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I'd say it is definitely significant and worth noting if a main character was played by someone else. Thanks for the sharp eye, Mainphramephreak! --StAkAr Karnak 12:58, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::To quote many a Vulcan, "I come to serve."Mainphramephreak 06:58, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : The article also mentions Odo's stand-in, is there a screenshot of that to confirm? — THOR ''=/\='' 20:21, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::I've added it, look under stand-in, there is a pic I've uploaded. This is definitly not Rene Auberjonois but his stand-in.Or look here: Image:Photo double Odo.jpg ;] – Tom 23:39, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Signatures It might be nice to get cropped samples of the crew's signatures from the baseball added to their corresponding bios. They say you can tell a lot about a person from their writing. -- StAkAr Karnak 16:22, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ''Enterprise'' in background information Is there any point in mentioning the Enterprise crew played basketball in some other episode? Its not really a similarity. -- Tough Little Ship 18:44, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Nope. Not at all. It makes even less sense since this is an episode summery, and not an article on sports, or baseball. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 19:41, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Removing background note * During the early part of the baseball game, one of the Vulcan's is seen going to the bench, you can clearly see were there was make-up and where there wasn't, there was a clear break in the more usual yellowish Vulcan skin tone and the actual actors skin color. I've removed this note. To me, this is exactly the kind of note we do not want or need. First off, I think we need a screencap as some proof. Second off, since when can't Vulcans have skin conditions? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:47, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that this note should not be in the article. We shouldn't be listing makeup errors.--31dot 16:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC)